Allen...Insane?
by Tiggy of the Wind
Summary: Hey, I just thought this up, but hey, since when do sane people talk to dead people?


Allen...Insane?

Disclaimer- I do not own Escaflowne, I am not writing this to make a profit. I am writing this because one of AM's plot bunnies caught me. The wierd tie dyed one. Its staring at me right now. AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Allen was sitting at his table having another one of his talks with his father. He was usually alone when his father showed up. Allen figured that this was because his dad just wanted to do those 'Man to man talks.' But on this day Celena happened to be walking by when Allen began talking to his father about such things as his love life. This brought on the father son chat of the birds and the bee's of which our heavenly knight had been long deprived.

"Yes father, I know what two people do when they love each other." 

Celena stopped and looked in to see who her brother was talking too. She was confused about him saying father, she knew that their father had died. Meanwhile in the other room Allen continued talking.

"When two people love each other, they go behind their husband's or boyfriend's back and make hot monkey love to each other." There was a short pause. "What do you mean that it isn't what its all about?" Allen stood up angrily and slamed his fist against the table. "I know what love is about! I loved Millerna, Marlene and Hitomi! You don't know what you're talking about! Good bye father!" Knightly, to the last Allen bowed at the empty seat where he could see the outline of his father sitting then stormed out of the room.

Conserned for her older brother, Celena decided that she would go to the king of Fanelia for help. So she put on her best running boots and headed out to Fanelias border. After a coouple of days of hard running, hey. She did have Dilandau inside of her, sharing her body, what else would you expect. Dilandau was infact coaching her. Encouraging her when she got tired. If you call encouraging yelling at until they picked up the pace. But back to the main plot of the story. 

Celena trudged onward until she happened upon some merchants, they happened to be the Rhum's wolf clan. Hitching a ride on a giant yak like beast she sat like a queen for the rest of the ride. 

Once reaching Fanelia Celena met up with one certain cat girl.

"Hi Merle."

"Stay away from lord Van girl."

"What?"

"He doesn't need a non fanelian like you playing with his heart."

"Merle, what are you talking about?"

"Don't ask dumb Celena, you know what I'm talking about. Just stay away from Lord Van."

"Umm....okay, Celena backed away from the catgirl and went into the castle."

"Excuse me, may I help you?" A polite servant asked Celena when she entered the front hall of the castle. 

"Yes, I wish to talk to Lord Van."

"One moment please. I'll check and see if he's avaliable." The servant walked off.

Celena sat down waiting, after a while when no one came back, she still waited. Having nothing better to do she went and started running laps around the large hall. In her mind Dilandau was coaching her on, he was also counting laps for her, the lucky girl.

In the middle of her twentie seventh lap Van walked into the hall. He looked at Celena.

"What are you doing? And when did you get here?"

"I'm...running...laps." Celena panted as she stoped infront of him. "And I got here a couple hours ago."

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Van was flabergasted. "I would have come down right away!"

"I did!" Celena insisted. "I talked to reception like servant and they said that they would tell you that I was here." 

"D'oh!" Van slaped his head. "Someone go find Crazy Harry, he was pretending to work here again." 

"Crazy Harry?" Celena was confused.

"Yes," Van took Celena's hand. "Now why are you here?"

"I came to talk to you about my brother, I think he's going insane." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I was walking past his room one day and he was in there talking to someone, but when I glanced in there wasn't anyone there,"

"Are you sure that there wasn't someone under the bed?"

"Positive, and anyway he was facing the chair. Not the bed."

"Hmm..." Van posed thoughfully. "Let's go and see what this is all about."

The two of them walked outside to Escaflowne's resting place. Van pulled the energist his mother had given him out of his pocket and raised it into the air. 

"I'm sorry Hitomi, I know that I promised I would never wake Escaflowne again unless it was absolutely necessary, but if it is true that Allen Schezar is going crazy, then I must awaken it." Van slit his thumb and let his blood flow into the energist, he then placed it, with a sucking sound into his melef. The usual chanting went on in the backround and Van climbed into the White Dragon. He switched it into dragon mode and motioned for Celena to hop on.

"How long with this takeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Celena screamed as the dragon took of, rising into the air. When they reached Allen's newly rebuilt fortress they saw him outside circling around searching for his sister. 

Van and Celena set Escaflowne down near the trees and crept closer to where Allen was until they could here him shouting.

"Celena where are you!!? Have you found her yet father!? What!? What do you mean you aren't searching!? Get off of your lazy butt and go look for your daughter!" 

Allen's shouting continued as Van and Celena stalked closer, they could see the knight now. He was bitchslapping the air around him. 

"Uhh...." Celena looked over at her companion.

"I hate to do this to the guy, but I don't think we have a choice." Van ran back to his melef and pulled out the energist. He ran out to Allen and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Van? What are you doing here? Have you seen Celena? Me and father haven't." 

"I'm sorry Allen, but I have to do this." Van raised the energist and a pillar of light came down surrounding the two of them. Down the pillar came two men in white coats, they landed and looked at Van who nodded. "Thats the man, take him away." 

"What?! Van! What is this! Why are they dragging me away!?" Allen started going up the pillar of light, being dragged by the armpits by the two men in white coats. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT FATHER!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Its a pity that he had to go that way." Van sighed sadly looking into the stars. 

"Yes, but you know what it means for me?" Celena sounded excited.

"What does it mean?" Van looked over at her. He backed away when she started to hold her head and scream. Then she turned into Dilandau. He looked over at Van and grinned.

"This means I get Sherazade!!" Dilandau ran into the melef hanger and came out in Allen's melef. Dilandau skipped off into the trees.

Van rubbed the back of his neck. "Not this again..."

Well there we go! What do you think? I hope you liked it! Well please R&R, or if you don't want to don't. Its not like I can force you, well ciao!

~Tiggy of the wind~


End file.
